


Just Shut Up

by RedSky18



Category: Umineko no Naku Koro ni | When the Seagulls Cry
Genre: F/F, I am so mcfucking frustrated because i have all this porn written on my phone, I did this for ALL OF YOU, PWP, and by that i mean it's literally the only one, but 3652 is nothing, but i can't upload any of it yet, have you seen her ps3 fang, how fitting, if you think eva teases the fuck out of natsuhi in this fic, just you wait....., my main fic is still in the works i promise, my main kink is teasing and it's in everything i write, my sex scenes are usually 7000-9000 words long, natsuhi hisses because she's catsuhi, one of the few drafts i have that's completely separate from my main fic, please join my city, please leave feedback i need validation, riposa in pace bitch, the eva/natsuhi tag here on ao3 continues to be my city, this ended up longer than i thought it would, this is purely smut, wow the plot what plot abbreviation kind of looks like a crying face, year unknown
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-26
Updated: 2019-05-26
Packaged: 2020-03-17 17:20:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18969595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedSky18/pseuds/RedSky18
Summary: Just shut up. Just shut up, shut up, shut up, shut up, please just shut up.





	Just Shut Up

Soft moans leaked from her mouth, the almost silent sound drowning away into the palm of her hand.

“You know, for someone who loves to yell a lot, you sure are being awfully quiet right now.” Eva giggled as she whispered into her ear, her finger slowly delving deep within her.

Natsuhi shuddered as she gasped, letting her head fall down onto Eva's shoulder. She only heard Eva's low laughter as she gently pulled her hair back a bit to speak by her ear again, the tone in her voice quiet.

“Ahh, did you feel that? It went in so easily....” She tugged her hair back more and pressed her lips closer, her voice dropping in pitch. “You're so wet….”

“ _a--, ...m…..mm…_.”

Natsuhi only whimpered as she tried to close her legs, but Eva kept one of her own pressed high between them, preventing any such action.

“Hey. I can move it, right?” Her grin rose as the volume in her voice fell to another whisper. “My finger?”

Natsuhi brought a hand up to grab at Eva's in her hair to try and pull it away. She felt a tear roll down her face. How had she even ended up there with her back pressed against the wall? She couldn't remember. All she remembered was Eva suddenly grabbing her wrist and pulling her into one of the many bedrooms within the mansion.

It wasn't like she knew what was going to happen when she showed no real resistance and followed along. She didn't…. Even as her back was slammed into the wall….

She didn't, she didn't.

“Is that a yes?"

Natsuhi shook her head to shake her thoughts of before. There was no point in thinking about any of that now. She swallowed as she finally forced Eva's hand out of her hair and returned her face into her shoulder. Her unsteady breaths came out one after another and Eva could feel them against her skin.

“ _S….sto...p…_.”

Eva halted any of her movements and slowly tilted her head.

“.....What is it you want me to stop?”

Natsuhi flinched a bit, digging her fingers deep into the other woman's shoulders. Her breath...was so hot on her ear. It really felt like it might burn.

“ _Ta...St...Stop talking…_.”

“.......I won't.”

Understanding Natsuhi's wishes, Eva's mouth curved up again.

“I like talking. I love it. Especially when you're the one I'm talking to.”

She moved her finger just a bit and Natsuhi gasped as she suddenly drew her head back, the shock clear on her face.

Eva waited a slight moment before grabbing her face by her chin and holding it in place so she couldn't hide it again. She chuckled softly.

“Does that feel good?”

Natsuhi could feel the movement between her legs increase a bit more and her voice leaked out before she immediately brought her hand up to block her mouth.

Eva laughed. "It does, doesn't it?" She asked slowly before letting her voice fall back down to such a hot whisper. "You're so excited for me to do more, aren't you?"

She took the lobe of Natsuhi's ear between her teeth, moving her finger in slow circles at the same time.

" _M…….!!_ "

Natsuhi flinched back further into the hard surface of the wall. Eva grinned against her ear as she released her face to wrap her arm around her waist, pulling her close.

"Good…." She kept her voice low by Natsuhi's ear, the hot breath causing the latter to shiver.

It was so slow. She was moving her finger so slow, but it felt so g--

"Does it feel good?" Her voice drifted straight into Natsuhi's ear and when she pressed gently against one spot, Natsuhi writhed violently between her and the wall.

“ _St--! ...Stop...asking me that…!”_

She kept her eyes shut tight. She refused to look at her and she bit her lip.

She heard Eva laugh.

“I'll stop asking once you answer.”

She pressed her hand closer, the bottom of her palm firm against--

" _Aa--! ….m….That… That's too…!"_

Keep her voice quiet. She had to keep her voice quiet no matter what. But the way Eva kept moving her hand in small circles…. Especially now, with her palm…right up against….

"Does it feel good?"

" _I… gh….told you…..to stop askING--"_ Natsuhi cut herself off with her hand, shame written on her face. Ahh…. No. ...No, no, no! Her voice had gotten too high in that one moment.

A low laugh rose from Eva's throat. "So you can make sounds like that." She drew her face closer, whispering in her ear. "You should keep being louder like that."

A harsh gasp escaped Natsuhi's mouth as Eva pulled her by the waist again, reminding her how there was no room to escape. The sound. The _sound!_ Ahhh, the way Eva started moving her finger in and out, her palm rubbing up and down at the same time…. It was--

" _A--, ...mm….!"_

She tried to hide her face. Somewhere. Anywhere. But Eva's tongue had found her ear and refused to let her run away. She bit it once or twice. Maybe even a third time. Natsuhi couldn't tell. It was so hard to tell when she was trying so hard to--

"Ahh, but then again listening to you try so hard to keep your voice down is really cute too."

Natsuhi felt herself choke.

And Eva laughed.

She wanted to tell her to shut up. She wanted to so much, but….

She bit her lip hard.

Eva switched back to keeping her finger deep inside and finally moved it fast. Natsuhi cried when she couldn't stop the surprised sound from making its way past both her hands as she pressed them hard against her mouth.

And then the movement slowed back down, just barely keeping her satisfied as Natsuhi tried to shift around on her feet.

"It's good, huh?"

Eva slowly drew her finger out and slid it back in at the same agonizing speed, again and again.

Over and over again….

Over and over….

Over and….

"You really like my finger between your legs, huh?"

Tears fell down Natsuhi's face.

_She'd never shut up._

"You want more, don't you?" She laughed and suddenly another finger joined in.

At some point Natsuhi had thrown her head back against the wall, her pants increasing in ferocity.

Eva's hand…. It was moving so much faster and Natsuhi's face burned as the sound echoed in her ears.

"Listen to it. Ahh, it sounds like you're really enjoying this."

Natsuhi dug her fingers deep into Eva's shoulders as she threw her head forward to join them, biting her lip at the same time.

"Aww, is that too much for you?" Eva teased as she slowed her hand down almost to a complete stop. Natsuhi quickly tried to catch her breath, the attempt dripping with frustration. But before she could raise her head to try and say anything, Eva laughed quietly in her ear again, her voice low and dropping in pitch.

"Or is it not enough?"

Her fingers sped up again, but nowhere near the speed they were before. The pace was just fast enough to where Natsuhi could hardly catch her breath, but just slow enough so she couldn't possibly get any type of release. At least not right away.

She wanted to cry. Or maybe she'd already been crying. That's right, she had been. She had been for so long.

With every sound came a small movement to match, and with every small movement came a gasp followed by a desperate struggle to keep a voice extremely muffled and low.

Eva smiled. She was close. She was so close, and, knowing that, she asked once again.

"So. Does it feel good?"

Natsuhi opened her mouth, a rough breath coming out. It stayed open for a slight moment before she bit her lip again and finally just nodded.

Eva grinned against her ear.

"Good."

And then it stopped. It _stopped._

Breathing hard, Natsuhi raised her face to look at her in disbelief.

Eva just smiled innocently at her as she brought her hand up to slowly spread her fingers before licking them.

"What's wrong? Did you want me to keep going?"

Natsuhi's mouth hung open for a brief moment until she shut it, tears dripping down her face. Eva remained unfazed, her tongue still against the tip of her digit.

"What do you want me to do?"

Natsuhi continued to cry as she stared at her until she shut her eyes, hanging her head a bit. Frustration coursed through her entire body and she yelled in a hushed tone, her voice cracking.

" _I answered your question! Why do you have to--"_

Eva ignored her and suddenly unzipped her skirt, pulling it down to let it fall the rest of the way to the floor.

Natsuhi couldn't even say anything. Her chest rose and fell with every slow breath she tried to take as she just stared down, feeling the cool air hit her legs.

"What do you want me to do?" Eva repeated slowly as her hands came up to undo Natsuhi's hair, letting it fall down. Dropping the hair tie, her hands fell to the top of Natsuhi's blouse where she began to easily undo every button.

Natsuhi recoiled, the back of her hand up against her mouth.

" _I, ...I, ah…!"_

Her voice died down and Eva undid the last button.

"Do you want me…." She placed both her hands against the wall, pinning the other woman as she pressed close, whispering the rest of her sentence directly into her ear.

Nastuhi suddenly gasped and tried to shove her away, turning her head with her eyes shut tight.

" _Don't say something so….!!"_

"Do you want me to?"

" _Ah, I--! That's not--"_

Eva gently ran her hands up her sides under her open shirt.

" _A, ah, ...I…..I….!"_

They traveled further up along behind her back to unclasp her bra, and Natsuhi's breath grew harder to control as she began to bite her own hand.

She wasn't sure when she had started to, but she arched her back and Eva's hands came back around, dancing lightly along her skin.

" _Ah, a, ….mm……_ "

"You do, huh?" Eva whispered, her hands creeping under Natsuhi's bra and slowly pushing it up. At first, Natsuhi tried to jerk away and Eva stopped at that but once her expression relaxed a bit, she smiled and continued.

Her fingers gently dug into the soft flesh on both sides and began to massage them in small circles. Up and down. Side to side.

Natsuhi had her head turned into her own shoulder, panting softly. Her gasping breath only increased when she felt Eva's mouth on her, slowly kissing her over and over again in such a tender manner.

Her lips finally found their way to the tip and Natsuhi shuddered when she felt her tongue dart out. Eva gently flicked it a couple of times before slowly taking it into her mouth and lightly biting down.

Natsuhi flinched, unable to keep the surprised sound of her voice from rising up out of her throat. Eva sighed a small laugh against her skin and continued switching between her tongue and teeth in a playful, teasing manner, her hand still stroking the other side.

That continued on for a short while and Eva gripped it with her teeth and gently pulled it back before letting go.

Eva smiled, the sounds of Natsuhi's gasps heavy until they died down behind her bitten lip.

Eva rose back up and drew her face close to whisper into her ear, her words causing Natsuhi to breathe hard.

"Tell me with your own voice."

" _I…! I, refuse…! to say something so--"_

"Even if you refuse to say it…." Eva cocked her head as her hand slowly slid down from Natsuhi's chest to her stomach. "It doesn't change the fact that you do….right?" It just barely grazed under the waistband of her underwear and Natsuhi gasped, roughly biting her lip.

Eva laughed softly into her ear again, her voice more husky than before.

"In fact, you _really_ want me to….don't you?" Her hand crept lower, her fingers brushing against the curls of hair and Natsuhi threw her head back against the wall. Her mouth fell open as she allowed a pathetic whine to quietly flow out.

And then Eva pulled her hand back out from where it was and moved to press her lips against the center of Natsuhi's chest. She lingered there for a moment before going lower, leaving a trail of kisses behind.

The further down she went, the heavier Natsuhi's breath grew. Reaching the middle of her abdomen, Eva stopped long enough to speak, her words quiet against the flesh.

"You're so excited, huh?"

She resumed her task, her mouth descending even lower. The sudden strike of realization caused Natsuhi to grasp roughly at Eva's hair. Eva grinned, her lips against the skin directly above Natsuhi's waistband, and she took it between her teeth to slowly start and pull it down.

The grip in her hair tightened and she looked up to see Natsuhi's hand firm against her mouth, her chest expanding and contracting with every heavy breath she took. She noticed her legs were trembling too, and she spoke in hushed amusement.

"Really excited…."

Her fingers hooked into both sides of the piece of fabric, teasing it down, and she called up at the other woman, her voice condescending.

"Aren't you so happy right now, Natsuhi-neesan? I'm down on my knees for you."

Natsuhi tried to say something but only choked on a sob. Her entire body burned and Eva pulled the cloth down further, her movements unhurried.

It felt like it took forever and even when Eva finally stopped pulling it down, it was still hanging onto Natsuhi's legs just above her knees.

Natsuhi swore she almost cursed under her breath but she stopped herself as her lip curled between her teeth yet again, still shielded behind her hand.

Her face burned. It burned so much as she could feel Eva just staring at her before she laughed and spoke in mock astonishment.

"You're such a mess. How cute…."

She drew her face closer at an easy pace and gently licked.

" _AAH--!"_ Natsuhi pulled harder on Eva's hair, her eyes wide the instant she heard herself yelp. "........"

She said nothing as she stood frozen in place, holding her hand back against her mouth. Her line of sight pointed downward and she heard Eva laugh as she stared back up at her from down between her legs.

"Careful there. That was a bit louder than you like to be."

And she pressed her mouth against her again.

Natsuhi writhed.

Eva prodded her with her tongue and ran it up and down in slow strokes, never going any faster.

A rough breath escaped through Natsuhi's fingers as she whimpered continuously, strands of hair sticking to her tear stained face.

Eva's fingers moved to spread her wider and she teased just barely sticking her tongue deeper before drawing back to simply kiss the surface instead.

Natsuhi shook.

Why….? Why was she…..so _mean?_

She had gotten so used to Eva neglecting to do more than simply licking her at a torturous pace that she was caught off guard when her tongue suddenly swiped higher.

Natsuhi's voice rose in a sharp cry as she brought her other hand down to join in Eva's hair.

And that damn laugh rang in her ears again.

"It's so sensitive, isn't it? I'll have to be sure not to be too rough…."

Saying that, Eva's tongue darted out a couple of times before slowly sucking it into her mouth and drawing small circles around it.

Natsuhi flinched back, gasping. But the wall. The _damn wall._

"You really like that, huh?"

Eva asked as she slid two fingers inside, deliberately keeping the action as slow as possible. And then she curled them at the same speed.

" _Aa--! hh….. p….pl…--"_ Natsuhi's already hushed voice drowned back down into strained silence. She almost begged and Eva smiled.

"Was that a 'please'....?" She whispered and her tongue pressed against her clit again. She continued to lick her slowly, her fingers moving inside to match and Natsuhi threw her head to the side. She gasped.

" _F….Fas--......."_ It was barely even audible but it reached Eva's ears.

And so she did.

Her fingers moved faster, hitting against one spot over and over again as she kept her licks slow but frequent.

Natsuhi temporarily lost control of her voice until she bit her lip as hard as she could. But it escaped from between her teeth again and she gasped desperately, tossing her head side to side numerous times.

But then that brief act of kindness ended.

The movement deep inside of her slowed down and Eva looked up as she took her fingers out, opting to gently rub against the surface instead at that same agonizing speed as before.

Fast pants came out of Natsuhi's mouth as she didn't even try to hold them back. She tried to speak, but forming any words was impossible. She couldn't think.

Eva relished in the sight before her and repeated that same question.

"What do you want me to do?"

Natsuhi cried.

" _Aa--, hh, I--, ...F, ...Fu--....!!"_ She immediately cut herself off with one of her hands.

"Hmm? What was that?"

Keeping her eyes shut tight, Natsuhi just silently shook her head.

Eva tilted her head as she found that entertaining. Even when she was drowning in pleasure, she still refused to say it. She was quivering though, the anticipation for what she feared would never come coursing through her body.

And so, Eva decided to be "nice"' by instead asking a yes or no question even though she already knew the answer.

"Do you want me….to fuck you?" She slowly slid her fingers back inside.

Natsuhi gasped, the meaning of the words burning in her ears and she bit her fingers as she tried to ignore the question, but, fearing Eva would stop again, just shut her eyes and nodded fast.

"You're so much more honest when you're about to cum, huh?" Eva purred, her voice dropping even lower. "I like that." She took Natsuhi's clit back into her mouth and both her tongue and fingers slowly teased her.

It didn't take long for Natsuhi to almost reach and then Eva drew back yet again, taking her fingers out at the same time.

A frustrated whine flowed out of Natsuhi's mouth as she threw her head, still grasping hard at Eva's hair.

" _W….why…..?!"_ She hissed, her voice broken and hoarse.

Eva ignored her and smiled.

"Say it."

" _E, huh…?!"_ Natsuhi looked back down at her with panic. She was worried she meant she wanted her to say what she wanted with her own voice.

The f….

The _Fu--_

But then Eva spoke again, her eyes gleaming with excitement.

"Does it feel good?" She licked her fingers.

" _Th--! A…..aaahhh……"_

Natsuhi quickly averted her eyes and Eva put one finger back against her.

"Yes or no." She moved it, rubbing her gently.

" _I--! ….gh…ahh….Y, …..It!"_ Natsuhi hung her head forward, defeated. Her voice just barely came out. _"It...feels g...ood….."_

She bit her lip and began to roll her hips to match the slow pace.

"How good?" Eva slowly slid her finger in before taking it back out and sliding it in again, repeating the process over and over.

Natsuhi couldn't tell if her face was hot from her tears or the pleasure or both. Why was she still going on about it?

" _A, nnmmm……"_ She bit her knuckle. _"r.......really…!!"_ Her low moan turned into a high pitched gasp.

Eva added a finger and began thrusting them in and out, the sound echoing throughout the room.

Natsuhi still attempted to answer her before quickly giving up. " _Really!! A, ghh! Mm…! ah, aa--mmmMM!!"_

Even when she reached, Natsuhi fought hard to keep her voice down, taking shaky breaths as Eva helped her ride out the rest of her climax.

"Good girl." She called up to her as she continued to move her fingers, Natsuhi rolling her hips to match their speed as it gradually slowed down.

Natsuhi heard her words but she could barely register them. Eva finally removed her hand and Natsuhi felt her legs give way as she immediately slid down to the floor against the wall.

Eva licked her fingers and laughed after a moment of letting her catch her breath, responding to what she had said just moments before.

"I'm glad."

Natsuhi remained quiet, focusing on taking more breaths as her gasps slowed down. Once she finally seemed to regain a bit of her composure, Eva took hold of her face with both her hands and gently pulled her in for a kiss.

It was short and tender and when Eva pulled away, Natsuhi sighed, still panting a bit.

"You look so miserable all the time." Eva's voice suddenly called her back to attention. "Didn't it feel nice being able to forget about all that?"

Natsuhi said nothing at first. And then she spoke, ignoring her question and instead responding to her first statement with slight contempt in her voice.

"Because of you."

"Hm. Yeah. Because of me you were able to make such a wonderful expression drowning in pleasure, huh? I saw it, you know?? Even if I hadn't, your voice said it all…."

Natsuhi's furious blush returned as she stiffened once more out of embarrassment.

Eva just laughed again. "Ah, see? That face is really cute too. Even if you are still crying." She returned her fingers against her tongue and Natsuhi sputtered a bit before throwing her arms across her face to hide.

"St--! … _Stop_ **_talking!"_ **

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Now you all know how I write porn


End file.
